tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Naive
Kith start out with the naive personality trait when allied. To keep or return to the naive personality, the user must give the Kith "common, easy-to-collect items." or use a Naive Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * Oh, hello! * Are we going to do something fun together? * Everything here is so strange. I want to learn about it all! * I’ve never met someone like you before. * I wonder... *''If Amourtis:'' Don’t worry, I can crawl around on land just fine, too! You’d be surprised how fast I can go. *''If Blepper:'' Pbbbbbbt! *''If Bumblebunnee:'' What was that noise? *''If Cinis:'' Is it cold in here or is it just me? *''If Ferrec:'' I want to start a collection, but I don’t know what to collect yet. Hm... *''If Flipperfin:'' Moving around on land is exhausting… Can you carry me please? *''If Gemwing:'' Ooh! Ahh! Everything is so shiny! *''If Hermithog:'' What do people mean by coming out of my shell...? *''If Licorne:'' (Username), can I trust you? *''If Lumence:'' Staaaaaaaaare... *''If Phowl:'' Um, do YOU know how to cool off my flames? *''If Pluff:'' Oops, I keep tripping over my own feet! *''If Scalyx:'' Someone said I should "cut my teeth" on crafting, but that sounds painful! *''If Talion:'' What kind of person are you, (username)? Top of Page *''Homepage:'' GASP! You were gone, and then you were there! How’d you do that?? *''Kith Allies:'' Let’s be the best team! *''Kith's Profile:'' GASP! Is that me?? *''Different Kith's Profile'': Is this a friend?? *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Do I have to remember everyone’s name?? What if I forget! *''Dressing Room:'' Whoa, what’s this? You WEAR this?? *''Message Center (Notifications):'' These look important! What are they? *''Message Center (Messages):'' Are people writing to you? Can I read it?? *''Inventory:'' Is this all yours? Wow!! *''Quest Page:'' Does someone need us? What can we do? *''Settings:'' So many boxes... What are they all for? *''Achievements:'' "Achievements" is a big word! Can you tell me about it? *''News:'' What’s everyone saying? It seems important! *''Forums:'' There’s so many posts! How do you keep up with it all? *''Friends:'' Is it easy to make friends? *''Trades:'' Whoa! Put things in, get different stuff out?? *''Marketplace:'' How do you know how much things are worth? *''NPC shops:'' Ah! So many things! So many people! Can we see more? *''Games:'' What does this button do? Cooking Before Cooking * It smells so strange in this room. In a good way. But why? * All of this is for making food? Wow! * What an interesting kitchen. What are we going to make today? After Cooking * Wow! Putting a bunch of things together made A DIFFERENT THING?! * It looks so good... And we get to eat this? * That was fun! Can we do that again soon? Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) looks up to you and says, "Oooh! (Username), look at this! You have unlocked the Achievement: (Achievement name). What does that mean? Hm, let’s see… oh, there’s a label attached. It says, (achievement description)." *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) blinks at you in confusion and then breaks into a wide smile. “Hey, I know what this is!” *''Marketplace sale:'' (Kith name) looks over your shoulder in wonder. “Wow! Look at all those shards/gems!” **''Note:'' The kith is aware of the type of currency, and uses the correct one. *''Marketplace Expiration:'' ? Transformation * ? Category:Personality